Home is in your Eyes
by Allison Stewart
Summary: Matt, Hannah, Bella- Best friends and Sasha and Kim is their enemies. As Greyson is taking half class at school, he make up with Alice, the hottest girl while Matt have a crush on her. Bella is keeping a secret of having crush on Greyson from her friends
1. Intro

This story is a kind of diary with conversations.

Bella- Main character

Greyson Chance- Main character

Hannah- Bella's best friend

Matthew/Matt- Bella's best friend

Sasha- Bella's enemies

Kim- Bella's friend that always chat with her and never meet her before.

Cody- Sasha's boyfriend

Alice- School's icon

Hannah: What do you think about this? *While showing a dress.*  
>Bella: Great! But it's better for you to wear blue! How about this? *While showing a pink dress.*<br>Hannah: It's perfect, Bella.  
>Matt: Hey, how long I have to stay here anymore! It's better for me to hang with Cody. You both have been tried all these dresses for almost an hour. When do you will wear al these?<br>Hannah: Hello, boy. It's for Alice's birthday party. Everyone is going to be there. We want to be there too. Do you know who is Alice? She is the most popular girl at school! She represents our school in singing for almost...  
>Bella: Million!<br>Hannah: Yes! Million times. You also said you have a crush on her, right? Right?  
>Matt: Yeah, but she probably wouldn't date me. She don't even notice I'm alive.<br>Bella: I agree. I wonder why she can get in with Sasha. She's a bimbo.  
>Hannah: That's why you have to get a new tuxedo and have to come to the party. I bet she will notice you.<br>Matt: With Greyson there? No way she'll see me becaus of course, her cute sparkling blue eyes will be on Greyson.  
>Bella: Uhh. Don't say that. Who knows, it might happen...<br>Sasha: Matt, you like Alice? Haha. OMG, this is hot news. Haha, Kim, this boy wants to beat Greyson to get Alice!  
>Kim: Haha! Hilarious!<br>Sasha: Totally!  
>Bella: Don't you ever make fool out of him. Nobody knows if he will get Alice and open her eyes to see that you just using her to be famous.<br>Sasha: Wow Matt. You have a such supporting friend. I'm touched. We'll see.  
>Bella: Let's see if there will be someone bathing with cocktail, or not.<br>*Sasha makes a jerk face and leave them."  
>Hannah: Don't mind their words.<br>Bella: Matt! Let's go find a tux! We'll see, if Taylor Lautner will be there, or, his clone! 

To be continued :)


	2. The Conversation of two Boys

This story is a kind of diary with conversations.

Bella- Main character

Greyson Chance- Main character

Hannah- Bella's best friend

Matthew/Matt- Bella's best friend

Sasha- Bella's enemies

Kim- Bella's friend that always chat with her and never meet her before.

Cody- Sasha's boyfriend

Alice- School's icon

Bella: Matt! Let's go find a tux! We'll see, if Taylor Lautner will be there, or, his clone!

Bella and Hannah go to the counter of the boutique and paid for dresses that they bought for the party. Then, Bella called her driver to pick her up and go to another mens' attire boutique.

Hannah: Bella, why would you hide your wealthiness to all people from our school? You'll be famous than Sasha'll ever be if they know that you have a driver that pick you wherever and whenever you go!  
>Bella: Hello! I'm Bella. Never ever Sasha. Why would I tell everyone that I'm born in a wealthy family if I know I will have friends that only loves to burn my pocket?<br>Matt: That's right.  
>Hannah: I feel bad.<br>Bella: Why?  
>Hannah: You treated me for an EXPENSIVE dress only for a night.<br>Bella: Hey, it's worth what I have. I have you, and I know that you're more expensive than that dress. And you're one in a million. It's great to have a friend like you beside me wherever I go. The shoulder to cry. And the ear to hear.  
>Hannah: Aww.. that's so sweet of you, Bella.<br>Matt: Well seems that somebody had forgotten someone.  
>Bella: And nope. She's not forgetting anyone... *gives a big hug for both Matt and Hannah*<br>Driver: Well, this is the best place to buy suits or tuxes. Have fun.  
>Bella: Well, thanks.<p>

Bella: Matt, pick the best suit. No worries, money's already prepared.  
>Matt: Are you sure? I have some bucks.<br>Bella: Keep it for another thing, ya buddy. Need me, we're just beside this boutique. Have your time looking and finding your best in the mirror!  
>Hannah: Where we're going Bella?<br>Bella: Hannah darling, only dresses can't shine us. We need some...  
>Hannah: Style!<br>Bella: Yes! I want to paint my nails black with...

Matt: So, what I'll be wearing.  
>Salesman: Hey boy. May i help you to get with a little style.<br>Matt: Maybe...  
>Salesman: Firstly, my name is Derek and I'm friendly.<br>Matt: I'm Matt and I love friendly people.  
>Salesman: Well, this's gonna be very easy. Let's start with, what do you need?<br>Matt: Probably a tuxedo or suit.  
>SalesmanDerek: Where are you going?  
>Matt: The most popular girl in school birthday party.<br>Derek: Well, what is your goal?  
>Matt: Date me or at least, notice me.<br>Derek: Well, follow me.  
>*Derek walked Matt to the tuxedo section. He tried to give him some styling advice.*<br>Derek: You can pick here. These are probably the best for your quest. You can always try them out. I will be looking for some belts and ties to help you.  
>Matt: Thanks.<p>

Matt: Hey, mr..  
>Derek: Nahh. Just call me Derek.<br>Matt: Okay, Derek. Will I look good in this one? *trying a tux*  
>Derek: Yes. But it's better if you have this belt and tie on. Nahh, impresive.<br>*suddenly, Greyson gets in."  
>Greyson: Hey Derek. Hey...<br>Matt: Matt. Hey Greyson.  
>Greyson: So, Derek, are you helping Matt to get a tux?<br>Derek: Currently yes and why not you help him out? You must have a better young style right?  
>Greyson: Why not. Okay.<p>

*Derek leaves them.*

Matt: Well, you didn't mind helping me?  
>Greyson: Why not? We don't even spend time at school together. It's great to find a school mate here finding a suit together. You're going to Alice's birthday party?<br>Matt: Yes.  
>Greyson: Hey, the tux. It looks good on you. And the tie, the belt. You look great!<br>Matt: Well thanks. It's all from Derek.  
>Greyson: He's great right?<br>Matt: Totally.  
>Greyson: So, what is that girl's name. That always walks with you?<br>Matt: Which one? The blonde or the brown-haired?  
>Greyson: Brown-haired.<br>Matt: Oh, she's Bella.  
>Greyson: She's pretty, right?<br>Matt: Yeah. So is Alice.  
>Greyson: You like her?<br>Matt: You like Bella?  
>Greyson: I asked you first.<br>Matt: Probably, yes.  
>Greyson: Me, either.<br>Matt: You like Bella? 

To be continued :)


	3. The unbelievable meeting

Matt: You like Bella?

Greyson: Would you help me, if I say yes?

Matt: Help you what?

Greyson: Nah, forget it.

Matt: I can help you but, what about Alice?

Greyson: I don't know. I don't love her.

Matt: Since when? You both are the greatest couple at school.

Greyson: Since that bimbo came between us. And she changed Alice.

Matt: Oh. Well, that tux looks good on you. 

Greyson: Oh thank you. Let me pay them for you. 

Matt: It's okay. I can pay them. 

Greyson: You pay my donuts later on.

They walked to the counter.

Greyson: Derek, these are what we're going to buy and remember this guy *pointing at Matt*. He's my dude. 

Derek: Well, yeah.

Greyson paid the tuxes and get out from the boutique.

Matt: Greyson, where do you want to go next? 

Greyson: You? 

Matt: I want to go to that saloon first. I've to meet Bella and Hannah there. 

Greyson: Bella's in there? 

Matt: Haha. Yes, they're girls.

Suddenly, Bella and Hannah comes out.

*talking*

Bella: Hey Matt and Greyson. What are you doing with this guy? *pointing to Greyson* 

Matt: We just shopped together in that boutique. 

Hannah: What? You go shopping with Greyson? 

Greyson: Let me treat you all donuts. 

Bella: Are you sick? What will your Alice say? We don't want to have a vegetable fight at canteen later on. 

Greyson: No worries. 

Bella: Seriously? 

Hannah: We'll see. 

Greyson: Haha. Okay. Let's go.

*They walked to Dunkin Donuts and ordered some donuts and coffee there.*

Bella: So, what brings you here?

Greyson: I was searching for a new tux. I met Matt. He's great.

Hannah: Haha. I bet Alice will mad if she knows you're close with a normal guy.

Matt: Hey.

Hannah: I mean, like us. You don't have to hurt.

Greyson: I don't care. I don't love her.

Bella: Seriously?

Greyson: Yes. I want to break up with her.

Bella: When?

Hannah: Do it on her birthday party when she calls your name and thank you bla bla speech.

Bella: Hannah! That's awful. I don't think you should dump her at her birthday party.

Hannah: Why not?

Bella: I don't mind if it's Sasha but Alice, she's done nothing wrong with us.

*suddenly, Greyson's phone rang.*

Greyson: Sorry guys. I've to go. I've paid eveything and thanks for the great day. See ya'll at school.

*he leaves*

Bella: do you believe? Greyson Chance get out with us? We act so nothing but look at there, everybody wants to get with him.

Hannah: Haha.

Bella: You know what, Matt, i can help you to get Alice EASILY because Greyson had said that he doesn't love her. I've a plan. 

To be continued :)


End file.
